Pilot
"That's funny. Ironic. Your name is Sky and you're gonna spend the rest of your life rotting above the sky!" - Luke to Sky Summary Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Above the Sky. In a futuristic world, a young girl is broken out of a hyper-galactic prison by a rebellion who are trying to protect the world from an evil queen from another planet. Plot Years after a war that destroyed the world, Skylar Woods voice-overs what happened as images show. She describes how what little was left of the population had split off, half left on the dying earth and the lucky ones leaving to a new planet that mimics how earth used to be. These people, who are now called Aestros on the planet of Aestrodin, had developed inhuman abilities from the air, manipulating their DNA. Augustus and Angelica Walker are shown building a new society of people, that Sky states are way more powerful than any human left on earth. She then moves onto earth, where she grew up, a place where people live in poverty until they starve to death or die of the red plague like her mother did. She met her best friend, Jeremy Everhart, when she was a kid and he moved in with her until her mothers death. He then taught her how to survive on the streets until he caught the red too. She was caught stealing medicine for him and she was sent to Ironbolt Security Prison, in space where she's joined by not only humans but aliens. While on a spaceship, Charlotte Walker watches space and reminisces about the exact dates when everything happened, the world war, when people moved to Aestrodin, when earth began enlisting children into the military without an option, when she was born, and when her life was ruined, when her family was alive. She's joined by Daniel Hinsdale, where they talk about going through with something and what she's gonna do with the girl. Daniel makes sure she knows he's there for her and despite being a criminal, he cares about her, and they have few days until they arrive at their destination. Back in Ironbolt, Sky has a run in with a blue alien man, who threatens to kill her. They're interrupted by Lucas Hawthorne, who beats up the aliens and protects Sky, stating he was in the military. She doesn't seem interested in knowing him but he follows her back to her cell. He suggests they stick together but Sky thinks he's hitting on her, he shuts that down, being his usual sarcastic self. He gives her some information about prison and tells her that her roommate is probably someone real bad if she hasn't met them yet, her being in solitary confinement. On the spaceship, Charlie walks in on Daniel playing the piano. He says his mother taught him how to play. When she asks about her, he says that her love ran out. He then assures her not to lose hope because they're gonna find him. He tries to kiss her but she moves away. Luke shows Sky around Ironbolt in the cafeteria, saying he'll protect her, though, she says she doesn't need his protecting. She asks him what he did and he asks her back, telling her that they don't talk about it for the exact reason she doesn't wanna tell. Lara walks in and Luke tells Sky they're roommates, Sky recognizing that she's no human and Luke telling her Lara is a Chargoth. Charlie stops Ace from touching things on the ship, and Ace notices awkwardness between Charlie and Daniel. He follows Charlie back to her room, where's she's packing her things. Ace is sad their adventure is over and Charlie says it wasn't fun, but it's not his fault. She says how an evil queen ruined her life and took her brother and she's running low on hope, as well as Daniel trying to kiss her. She says he's just giving them a ride and then they'll never see each other again. Ace says that they've become a crew and Daniel isn't used to having people stick around as long as they have. Charlie says getting closer would be useless. Ace says he's got no life waiting for him if Daniel brings him to earth, saying sneaking on a cargo ship wasn't the best idea. She tells him that people in the ancient times didn't do the things like in his comics and how he should stop going on his crazy adventures. Ace tells her that he hopes they don't never see each other again and she agrees. In Ironbolt, Sky meets Lara. Lara is hostile and rude to her. Luke comes by and makes sure they're getting along. When he leaves, Lara tells Sky she has dibs on him. Sky says he's not her type. Daniel drops Charlie off at Ironbolt and she says goodbye to Serenity 8. An alarm goes off while Sky is in the hallway. Lara shows up and attacks her for talking to Luke, calling her liar. When she's about to kill her, Charlie shows up and blasts Lara with an energy gun. While the two are running away, they run into Luke. Charlie is about to shoot him when Sky stops her, telling Luke Charlie was the cause of the blackout. Luke tries to flirt with her and Sky tells him Charlie killed Lara. Luke is okay with it. When Charlie is trying to think of a plan, she shoots a guard, scaring Sky. Luke states that he is liking her more and more. She gets to the drop-ship area and Daniel arrives, saying he'd never leave her behind. Charlie tries to leave Luke behind but he handcuffs himself to Sky, with handcuffs he took off the guard. She doesn't have time to think before guards come and they get on the ship and leave. On the ship, Charlie aims the gun at Luke. Sky tries to stop her, saying she doesn't know why she broke her out. Luke and Sky argue about Sky not knowing them and allowing them to get on a spaceship with random people. Ace introduces himself to them. Charlie puts the gun down, saying that Sky and Luke are both the worst but it's not a done deal that she won't shoot Luke. She makes them follow her to the control room. Luke doesn't trust Daniel but he trusts Charlie because she's hot. Charlie welcomes them to Serenity 8. Sky asks if the authorities are looking and Charlie says they are, but space is a big place. Charlie tells Sky that they need her and that's why she's alive. Sky tells her why she was there when Charlie asks, that she stole medicine for her friend. When Sky asks why she broke her out, Charlie introduces herself as an earthling rebel who is trying to stop the Aestrodin queen from ruining their world, and she tells Sky that she is the hero to save all of them. When Sky disagrees, Charlie says she is the guardian like her father before her. Sky wonders if the world would be better if Clara took over since the earth rulers suck. Charlie says things would get bad, knowing how evil Clara can be because she killed her family. Luke said Aestros killed his too. Sky says that she isn't hero material, not having powers, or being able to fight, or having courage to kill anybody. Charlie says she's already half way there, being humble and aware of human life. She says Sky just has to save the world and Charlie will kill anybody who gets in their way. She also says Luke will be dropped off at the next stop, even if she has to cut off his hand. She leaves, Luke calling her hot and cold, and Daniel introduces himself to them as the captain. Sky recognizes him as a wanted criminal. He says they're arriving at a bar tomorrow to get fuel and Ace will show them to their rooms and separate them. Sky tries to convince Ace that she's no hero. He says it's in her blood but she says she's nothing like her dad, he's just a man who abandoned her family. Ace says he knows how she feels as his dad left when he was young then his mom caught the red from one of her patients and she died. Then his life was full of adventures. Luke tells Sky that everyone on that ship is a sociopath. Sky asks him again what he did and when he refuses to tell her, she tells him to keep it to himself forever for all she cares. After Ace separates Sky and Luke with a blow torch, Sky visits Charlie as she unpacks, saying how Daniel came through for her. Sky notes that they're close. Sky notices Charlie has a radio and CDs and talks about how her mom used to sing to her and how there wasn't any other source of music. Charlie gives it to her, saying how she's listened to them a hundred times and how they should stay on good terms if they're gonna be stuck together, but really it's because she feels bad. The next day, Sky and Luke watch the prince of earth, Alexander Belmont, talk to a reporter about marrying the queen of Aestrodin to unite their worlds. Luke wants to turn it off, hating Alex. Sky says he's just jealous. Daniel turns it off and tells them to do something productive. Sky goes to take a nap and Luke finds Charlie in the training room, punching a punching bag. He says she has a lot of anger and asks her who's she's picturing. She insinuates it's him. He asks her to spar and she's interested. Sky walks by a window and notices a spaceship coming for them. Luke and Charlie spar, seemingly even matched. When Luke makes Charlie angry, she punches his chest and he flies to the ground, confusing him at how she's so strong. He wants to go round two with swords. When she says she doesn't need him alive so they can fight to the death, Luke tells her that she loves their witty banter. She says he'd have to be witty for that to be true. He asks if she's scared to sword fight him but she states she's been sword fighting with her brothers since she was a baby. Sky finds Daniel in the control room, telling him there's a ship coming for them. Daniel tells her to find the others. Luke and Charlie sword fight. He forces her to drop her sword and gets her in a choke hold, saying he's better than her. She elbows him in the stomach, causing him to drop his sword. She gets hers and points it at him. She says that she always wins but Luke suggests he let her. When she asks why, he doesn't answer. She says he's just mad he lost to a girl. Luke then trips her and pins her down with a knife, that he got from his belt, to her throat, telling her to never let her guard down. She knocks him off and they talk about how they learned to fight, Charlie been training her whole life and Luke being in the military, enlisted at 16. Charlie questions why Sky was never enlisted and Luke questions why Charlie wasn't. Charlie says orphans probably aren't in the system. Luke didn't think she was the street orphan type, that she's a princess without a conscience. She doesn't appreciate the nickname. Sky comes in and tells them there's a ship heading for them. Somewhere else in the world, the queen Clara Brentwood walks through a castle. A servant, Donald, tells her that the king of earth wants to have a peace meeting but Cara refuses, wanting him to fear her. They are revealed to be on Aestrodin. In the dungeon, a prisoner is given food by a girl. The girl, Rose Jones, wishes she could do more for him and one day, the queen will get what she deserves and he will be free. He tells her to be careful or else Clara will get her too, but nothing matters because they are still dead. She tells him that he can still help others as he's the heir to the throne who can save them all. He's revealed to be Samuel Walker, the prince of Aestrodin. Cast Britt Robertson as Skylar Woods Adelaide Kane as Charlotte Walker Daniel Sharman as Lucas Hawthorne Chris Wood as Daniel Hinsdale Tyler Posey as Ace Martinez Charlize Theron as Clara Brentwood Steven R. McQueen as Samuel Walker Alisha Boe as Rose Jones Logan Lerman as Jeremy Everhart Quotes Notes and Trivia Body Count - Sky's mother, Margret Woods, dies from the red plague. - Sky's best friend, Jeremy Everhart, is assumed dead from the red plague. - Charlie shoots Lara with an energy gun. - Charlie shoots a guard with an energy gun. Behind the Scenes Gallery